


Day in the office

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [64]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Children, Dad!ben, Day in the office, M/M, Papa!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte:<br/>Hey I really love the stuff you are writing, I have read the fic smile so many times and the other fics involving the children o was just wondering if maybe you could write one where Ben and Mike take the Tyrone and Sophie in to sorted HQ or something like that, but yah I really love reading your work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the office

„Why don’t we make a trip to the studio?” Ben asked, crouching in front of the dinner table to be on eye level with the two toddlers. Mike huffed a slight laugh behind him but with one quick look from Ben, he shut up.

“You know, visiting uncle Jamie and Barry and don’t forget James.” The kids cheered at the last name and Ben had to over think his friendship with the Scottish man, if his kids loved him more than their own parents.

“So yes?” They didn’t need to know that both Ben and Mike had to go to work today to finish a project and their nanny wasn’t reachable. Probably went on holiday without telling them.

“Yesss.” Came it back and before they knew it, all four of them were standing in the doorway, dressed and ready to go.

“Keys?”

“Yes.” Mike made a noise with the keys in his pocket.

“Child one and two?” Sophie jumped into the air and was caught by Ben who placed her on his hip. Tyrone just yelled “Here” loudly.

“Good, we are ready to rumble,” Ben joked, opening the door to let Tyrone run out of the door and onto the sidewalk while Mike held the door open for him and Sophie.

“You also got the USB drive with the details with you?” Ben asked as Mike turned the key in the lock. He stilled for a moment before turning the key once again and ran into the office.

“Tyrone, not onto the road!” he called and had a 7 year old on his hand in no time.

“Where is Papa?” he asked, leaning his head against Ben’s side that wasn’t occupied by Sophie.

“He was being old and forgot something important.” Tyrone laughed and buried his face into his father’s side. Sophie, in the meantime, was falling asleep again, face tugged into Ben’s chest. And Ben had to stand there, two kids hanging on his body while Mike took his sweet time getting the USB.

A few more moments went by before Mike was coming out of the door, locking it and marching forward. Tyrone was instantly behind him, walking fast next to his dad while Ben hang back, walking slow so Sophie could doze some.

“You’ve got the USB stick?” Ben said, catching up with his husband after Mike noticed him hanging behind and came to a stand.

“Yeah and I found the pacifier for Sophie on the way down.” Mike dangled the turquoise colored pacifier on his finger and Ben snatched it, pocketing it before Sophie could see it.

“We are getting so old,” Ben groaned. Tyrone tugged at his hand and Ben took the tiny hand of his son into his.

“You aren’t old. Mrs. Uzurie is old. She is like 50 or so,” Tyrone said, reminding both of them of his math teacher, ancient like a stone and not half as smooth as one.

“True,” They both said, laughing.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you my favorite children in the whole wide world?” James asked, kneeling down to take Tyrone in a hug before taking Sophie off Ben’s hip.

“I hope so,” Tyrone said, stumping his little feet before running off to visit the other guys, while Sophie happily munched on the piece of kale Ben had given her on the way and at the same time grabbing onto James’ beard.

“Yes you are,” He called after the running child and smiled at Ben. Mike was already busy preparing something in the background.

“Good to see you again. You holed up in your home for how many weeks now?” James asked, walking with his friend into the kitchen.

“I didn’t hole up. I made some friends on the playground and the mall,” Ben defensively said and rubbed his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. You are here now. But why are the kids here? Not that I am not happy but...” James looked at Sophie, who was still playing with his beard, smearing some kale into it.

“Marey wasn’t answering and there was no other nanny we could ask because of the school holidays. You know how Tyrone is.” Ben grabbed a tissue and cleaned the mess up, smiling at his friend.

“Sorry for that.”

“Na. I love it. Who doesn’t want some green highlights, huh? I do. I really love green,” James said to Sophie, tickling her softly as he carried her away.

With a last exhale of breath, Ben went to work, knowing fully that his kids were safe with those people here and if someone needed something, they knew where he or Mike were.

* * *

 

“I always say it, but I will say it again. I love your kids,” Barry said, having convinced Tyrone to play football with him in the street behind the studio during break.

“But only my kids,” Ben said, laughing as he watched Tyrone kick the ball so carefully, it only rolled a few meters before coming to a stand. Sophie was napping, secured into the carrier they had staying around for this purpose.

“You know that’s not true man,” Barry replied as he ran to get the ball before Tyrone could get it back.

Minutes later and Barry came to stand next to Ben.

“Maybe not love,” He muttered while Ben was still laughing. His son just won a casual play against Barry. Probably because he was so tiny and could run.

Ben clasped a hand over Barry’s shoulder, squeezing it.

“Don’t worry. Mike lost once too,” Ben said. “After a week of no sleep and a screaming baby close by,” He added, collecting his son on his way inside. Leaving Barry alone to dwell on his loss.

* * *

 

“Hey husband,” Ben looked up from his spreadsheet, smiling as he saw Mike leaning casually against the counter.

“Hey husband,” Ben returned, reaching a hand out to gesture Mike to come closer, which he did until Ben could grab his shirt and tucked him closer and down into a kiss.

“I missed you,” Ben breathed out, closing his eyes shortly.

“Missed you too. Are you ready to leave soon because the kids are ready.” With a quick look over to the open area of the office, Ben could spot Sophie in her jacket, getting bounced by James and Jamie trying to get Tyrone into his. Both of them had a cookie between their lips.

“Sugar that late?” Ben asked, eyes returning to blue ones.

“James made a fresh batch and he said they were low on sugar.”

“You know he is a dirty liar.“

“The kids are going to be hyper later on, aren’t they?” Mike asked, shaking his head.

“Jup.” With that, Ben closed the laptop, packed the papers into his bag and went to turn off the desk lamp. Mike grabbed his jacket and went to where the whole crew was gathered, ogling their children, cooing over them.

“Child One and Two?” Ben called, taking his jacket from Mike before passing his bag to him.

“Here!” Tyrone yelled again, jumping away from Jamie to be dressed by his father. Sophie squealed and reached out for Ben to take her, which he did after Tyrone was zipped up and ready to take on the cold afternoon.

“Thank you guys for taking care of them,” Ben said on their way out, saying goodbye.

“They are no bother, they are always welcome here,” Hannah said and the rest of the crew agreed, humming as they watched the small family leave out of the door.

“Still, thank you,” Mike added, waving goodbye as the door shut behind them.

“Well that was a good day?” It sounded like a question mixed with a statement and Mike had to laugh.

“Definitely. We should do it more often.” Tyrone sneaked between them, taking both of their hands in his and started to lead them in a faster tempo.

“I am already taking Sophie with me whenever I come in.”

“Yeah but like a family day at work. It’s kind of relaxing knowing everyone I love is in the same room, surrounded by people they can trust,” Mike rambled on, stopping when he saw Ben’s face.

“I will try to bring Tyrone with me when I come visit, okay?”

“Yeah. That would be great.”

* * *

The next fridgecam was filled with chaotic footage of the following week, of Sophie smearing brownie batter everywhere, Tyrone throwing a ball against Barry’s head and of Jamie lying on the floor with both children all over him.

“And that’s how you cook with children,” Ben ended the recipe of the weekend, presenting a loopsided pancake with a happy face drawn on it by Sophie and a cupcake covered in frosting from case to top from Tyrone.

Mike stood in the background, trying to get the chocolate stains out of Sophie’s hair while getting more and more chocolate all over himself.

“Sorted.” Three of the four participants yelled at the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
